This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vibration absorbers (also known as tuned mass dampers) are used to absorb or dampen vibrations of a mass system, such as a vehicle, during normal operation thereof. Vibration absorbers often include a single spring element supporting a mass in a manner that permits the mass to vibrate in resonance at a frequency that matches vibrations of the vehicle in order to absorb vibrations of the vehicle. While current vibration absorbers are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, it may be difficult to control motion of the mass, particularly in applications where a large mass is required, such as with trucks and other large vehicles. The present teachings provide for a vibration absorber that overcomes these and other issues in the art.